


A Form of Worship

by Finaiarel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Free Form Poetry, M/M, Poetry, i don't write much poetry please don't judge if it's horrible, technically it mentions death but like... happy ending??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/pseuds/Finaiarel
Summary: Somehow, across more than three thousand years, people always ask Heba the same thing: What is it like to love a god? This is his answer.





	A Form of Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleois/gifts).



> This was originally written for a former RP partner of mine, but in the end it has come to be an expression of feelings that much better suits my Heba and Yuugi toward Aleo's Atem. So I am rededicating it to him, and posting it here because even after all this time, I am still proud of this poem. It has come to mean much more than it did when it started, and has inspired both of us in the months since I wrote it. I hope you guys enjoy it too.

They ask:  
How does it feel to love a god?  
They see the crown, the jewels, the splendor.  
They don’t see the countless sleepless nights  
Deliberating the fate of an entire country,  
The cracks in your careful facade when  
The losses are too heavy to bear,  
The terrors that plague your dreams  
And wake you screaming in my arms.  
They don’t see your weaknesses,  
But I do and I love you for them.  
Each and every one  
-  
Every sleepless night,  
Every crack and break are  
Mine to hold,  
Mine to love.

They ask:  
How does it feel to love a god?  
They only see the man on the throne:  
The pharaoh who died for his people,  
And the king who died for the world.  
They don’t see  
The prince who ascended too young  
-  
The boy with the weight of the world  
And the burden of a dynasty on his shoulders.  
They don’t realize that  
Gilded binds are still shackles and  
Crowns weigh far more than just gold.  
They laugh because they know I was not born to be royalty,  
But I can support the man who was,  
Give him my trust and faith and comfort  
Whenever he needs me. 

They ask:  
How does it feel to love a god?  
They don’t know what it’s like  
To try to hold the sun in their hearts.  
They do not deserve to know  
The warmth of your embrace,  
The light of your guidance,  
The flames of your desire  
That burn so hot they threaten to swallow me whole.  
They will never know the bite of your nails when you pull me close,  
The sting of your teeth when they sink into my neck,  
The way you shudder when you bury yourself inside me.  
No one else will ever  
Know me as you do, Own me as you do.  
There is no place I feel so complete  
As I do in the safety of your arms.

They ask:  
How does it feel to love a god?  
They will never know what it feels like  
To be claimed body, mind, and soul.  
They will never have the courage  
To decide that no matter what happens they will choose  
Your happiness, your safety, your love  
-  
Even when it means giving up  
Everything they have ever hoped for.  
They will never realize that  
There are no hopes and dreams without you,  
There is no me without you,  
No world where I can exist  
Without you in it.  
No matter where you go,  
I will follow you -  
My lover, my partner, my king.  
And dear heart,  
You must know by now that  
Claiming goes both ways,  
And if you are mine then I am yours,  
Now and forever. 

They ask:  
How does it feel to love a god?  
I answer:  
Like I’m drowning, like I’m burning, like I’m dying,  
Like a million stars are exploding inside my heart  
-  
And it’s glorious. 

…Love is a form of worship.


End file.
